


The History of Mermaids

by SuperDarkRose



Series: This Is Home [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blood and Torture, Dark Thoughts, Depression, Designer!Pekka, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mer!Juuse, Violence, mermaid au, not hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: Report 1.This is only the beginning......





	The History of Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!!!
> 
> After working day in and day out I have finally come to a point where I can finally post this for all you to enjoy!
> 
> This is the first time I have ever seen this posted for this pairing and I am so excited to present it to you now! This is just the report, but after you read this then you'll understand a little bit more about the creatures I have created in this story. I hope that you enjoy this new tale and I hope that you will stick with me as I continue to grow this out for all of you to enjoy.
> 
> And now, without further adu, here is the prequel to The Sea Of Glass....
> 
> Enjoy!

**Report 1                                                                                                        **

**The History Of Mermaids**

 

The concept of a Mermaid doesn't really exist in this universe. They prefer to consider themselves as Merpeople, or as a Merperson. They, them, we. Legend and history books have stated the false idea to humans in order to allow them to only think of them as 'Mermaids.' But as recent discoveries have been made they have stated to wishing to be called either a Merperson, or Merpeople. This is due to the discovery that unlike the tales of beautiful 'Mermaids' these creatures are actually terrifying and almost monstrous in form. Though this is only their true face. They only show their true face when their emotions become wary, or they feel that they are in a hostile situation. Otherwise, just as depicted through legend and history they are beautiful beyond what any sailor or scholar has ever been able to describe.

They do not have one gender, thus them preferring the other titles over 'Mermaid', this also means that the concept of 'Male' or 'Female does not truly exist. They may identify themselves as one or the other, or even both depending on their location and lifestyle that they were born into.

In this universe the Merpeople have different species within their circle. The rarest of these species are the Siren. Siren were known to lure sailor and pirates in order to kill them, and eat whatever remained in old legend and folktales. In this universe this is not the case. Sirens are misjudged creatures that use their magical ability, their voices, in order to bring peace and tranquility in the territory that they claim for themselves. Sirens have been written to being in large groups in order to bring humans to them in order to fest. This is not the case. Sirens are solitary creatures whose sole purpose is to use their gift of song in order to bring peace to the oceans and lands around them. But this does not mean they wish to be alone forever.

As the Siren becomes a certain age they will seek out their own home/cove to call their own, and then claim the area for themselves. They will fight opposing Mers for the area if they are challenged for it. Once the Siren has claimed the area for themselves their bodies will began the cycle for breeding.

Breeding is a huge subject for which many scientists and scholars alike have tried to discover the nature of what happens. Breeding is most common during the Mating/Breeding Season. This season begins mid-May and ends at the beginning of August. Depending on location and where the moon falls is how the bodies of most Mers know when they will mate. Mating is a very intense and serious matter.

If a Mer chooses a mate they must get permission first of the Mer who wishes to conceive. Since their gender does not matter, a Mer can decide, or figure out what their bodies wish to do during this season. Females have been stated to mating Males or other Females more often than not in order to breed them. Sometimes even stated to being more aggressive than Males when claiming a mate of their own. Males have been known to conceive or reproduce Merbabies over Females, stating that their bodies wish it to be this way. This concept has now been identified as Alpha and Omega roles. All Mers go through the mating season, but each go through it in a different way. The breeding process itself is much too difficult to describe, and will not be discussed in this report. Just to clarify as well, the process of Mer breeding will not be discussed at all.

On the subject of Sirens in this case. As stated before, Sirens are very rare creatures. Due to their exotic pale white, almost marble like skin, and the contours of their facial structure many humans have been known to kill them and use their skin for trade or currency. It’s a cruel fate for the Siren because of their sharp canine like teeth, and their almost reptilian-like eyes, many become frightened by their appearance and will kill them. They believed that this would protect the future from these terrifying creatures, but alas, a few have survived.

One Mer in particular in this universe has survived and through terrible circumstances. The crowned prince of the Baltic Sea, Juuse Saros, this is the human name given to him since his true name can not be understood by the mortal kind. This Mer is one of the last Mediterranean Mers to survive in that region. The Lord and Lady of the region, of those waters had a large following, and a big family as well. The big family though was not of the main lady but from their children that grew up to have their own. She was unable to conceive after a certain age of her life, but on one fateful night, the Lord and Lady traveled through the lands of Europe and found Finland.

In the icy waters they conceived a child that they believed would not survive the birth. For when the child was born they were icy cold, though the skin of most Sirens were pale, the youngling was born with icy cold and almost marble white skin. His eyes were unlike most Mers. Most eye color of Mers were green, brown, hazel, and sometimes a light yellow. The young babe was born with icy blue eyes. Because of the miracle of the new born child, they proclaimed them to be prince to the waters when the Lord was done with ruling.

The Lord and Lady came to a decision to teach the young prince not only their own tongue, as they are born with, but also the language of the lands he was conceived from. So the young prince learned Finnish, along with many other different languages in order to communicate with other water Mer leaders when his time to rule had come. Many of the other Mers of their small kingdom were wary of the moon prince, as they now have claimed him to be. They stated this on the count for, not only his skin, but his ability to adapt to new situation much more quickly than most Mers can.

His inability to stop singing was another aspect that they did not except of the young prince. He had the unnatural ability to sing even when he was a baby. Softly, and more garbled than actual singing, but singing nonetheless. The Mers were skeptical but as the child grew the more the people loved the child. The child was loving and kind to all. Curious about anything shiny, and loved music. Singing was apart of the child and the child wished to share with everyone else around him.

Until the tragic incident happened….

It happened too quickly for the child to remember, but all that was ever said to him was that everyone was taken and killed in their sleep. Humans found their location and slathered them all. A fateful servant found out of what was happening and saved the child before he could be killed. The child was too young to truly understand, but knew something was wrong.

The child was taken to the Indian Ocean and kept under cover until they were safe to travel again. The Mers there have the darkest skin of all Mers in the different oceans, lakes, rivers, and ponds. Their skin is also tough very much like a rhino's hide. They are also very proud, meaning that they want nothing to do with other Mers or the human kind. They only associate with those of the Nile River, and some major lakes of Africa. But the details of the different type of Mers will be discussed in a different report.

As for the Moon Prince, the Dark-Skins agreed to protect the child on the terms that the servant find a permanent place for the child to stay. They heard of the slaughter of almost all of the Sirens of the north, and wanted revenge on the humans that killed their cousins of the Sea. There was no findings of the tales of what the Dark-Skins did pertaining to the attack of the humans that killed their kind, but there are rumors that have stated that the village men that killed the kingdom had mysteriously vanished, and never heard from again.

A few months pass and the servant is able to find a permanent place for the moon child, and a place that welcomes all lost Mers without a home. The Dark-Skins release the child, and the servant takes the child to his new home. This home is now in the Pacific Ocean near the Hawaiian Islands. The Mers here are also dark skinned, but not as much as the Dark-Skins of the Indian Ocean. They are much more peaceful, and are more open to the growing world around them. The King and Queen of these waters fall in love instantly with the moon child and adopt him into their home.

It takes time for the child to adjust to the warmer waters, and the odd traditions that the Pacific Mers have, but slowly he learns, and when he is old enough they tell him of why he is there. He cries for the first time in his whole life, and the songs that he sings are of sadness and longing over happiness and joy. His adopted father and mother comfort him the best that they can. They tell him of legends of his people and how there is a old belief that if a Siren sings under the full moon's light, they will be able to one day find their true love. That their true love will hear the songs of love and longing and will wish to be with them forever.

He loves these stories, but deep in his heart he hears the thrum of the tales and the traditions that he wishes to fulfill. They might be just silly tales but deep down he believes them. Because of the ways of a Siren he soon feels the tug and pull, the itch to leave his home and go to seek out another one for his own. His parents urge him to stay, as is the tradition of the Pacific people. They all stay together, thus forming a large pod, or kingdom of their own.

The young prince can’t convince himself to stay.

His parents understand, but make certain that he to knows that they are always there, and he can come back is he does not find what he is looking for. They warn him again of the different territories and the Mers to look out for. They throw a feast in his leaving, tears of sorrow are shown before he finally leaves.

From there there are no more details as to what happened to the Moon Prince. Some say that it was all a myth, a legend, or even just a fairytale, but that’s not what I believe. That’s not what I truly know. I wish I could report as to the whereabouts of the moon prince, the Siren of the Mediterranean Seas, but I can’t. It’s not safe for him, it’s not safe for me either. But I hope to educate on the matter of the Merpeople and who they are to our kind.

They are not to be feared, only when they are provoked. They walk among us now in plain sight and no one knows about it. They can disguise themselves now to be as human as any other. The understanding of how they do this is still a mystery, not only to the world, but to me as well. I can’t really complain though, because once I had learned that they could walk among us well…

I wouldn’t have met him otherwise….

This is just the first report of many that I will send out to the educators and scholars of the world. I know many will not understand or think I’m crazy, but with my experiences and the journey I went through, I can guarantee that none of this was made up. For me, who was merely a graphic designer, still is, I discovered things that I thought I’d never see before in my whole life.

This is the first report of my findings. I am currently writing my next report on the different species of Merpeople, but it is also Juuse’s birthday and I wish to take some time to celebrate with him. So, with that I end my first report on the history of the Merpeople. Not Mermaids.

 

Toivottaen (Best Wishes),

 

**Pekka Rinne**

Senior Graphic Director

[ PRinne35@NSeaCal.com ](mailto:PRinne35@NSeaCal.com)

  


**End of Report**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This is just the beginning, but I'd like to give a special shoutout to [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! This has been a long time coming for this and I hope you all will stick with me as I take you through this new tale of one of my favorite pairings!
> 
> There will be Reports written by Pekka throughout the story on little details and historical facts about the Mers, so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :) 
> 
> This is just the beginning...


End file.
